


TerrorCal: Resolution

by Wigmund



Series: TerrorCal [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of TerrorCal's reign of horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TerrorCal: Resolution

It couldn't be true.

It can't be true.

Mr. Egbert slumped down next to the mutilated body of his only boy. He reached out hesitantly in disbelief.

That body cannot be his son. This can't happen. They were safe here. The Demon was gone. There were no more threats left.

He rolled over the body and crawled back to the blood-soaked doorway in terror.

What kind of monster would do that to a child?

He curled up and started to weep. A caring hand caressed his shoulder. Mr. Egbert looked up into the kind, caring face of the woman he had come to love since running into her during the game session. She gave him a pained smile and indicated that they should look for the others.

He had received the notice from the lead troll, Karkat, that there was an emergency meeting. But Mr. Egbert and the other two guardians were asleep at the time and awoke less than a half hour after the message was sent.

How could he have slept through that. He could have done something for his son. He would have been there to protect them. He would have protected them all.

They left the horrible room after covering the remains of the two boys with some sheets. A small dignity after the obvious insults inflicted on their bodies.

Mr. Egbert wanted to find the being responsible. Not even the Horrorterrors would be able to hold him back.

They made their way down the hall and entered the kitchens. Which is where they found Gamzee.

Another innocent lost to the monster's rampage.

Another series of dorms, another series of bodies. Tavros and Vriska. Both in their respective rooms. Both would be avenged.

A short distance down the hall from Vriska's dorm they found Equius....  
or they guessed it was him if the body wasn't twisted beyond recognition.

Mrs. Lalonde had pulled out her blaster by this point. Hass had joined them with his musket. Mr. Egbert didn't need any weapons.

His rage would be enough.

They found the carnage in front of the rec lounge...and the horrifying scene inside.

The tunnels twisted and turned and the three guardians found themselves in the ecto-fluid resevoirs.

They heard a scream of terror from up on the catwalks and Mrs. Lalonde got to watch in terror as her daughter fell to the dark influence of something just out of sight.

The guardians made their way up to the catwalks and tracked the gunfire to see Jade and Karkat fall...

And to see the foul puppet that belonged to Dave's Bro leering at their sinking forms.

The puppet turned to the three adults.

Its blood-stained face frozen in that horrible smile, arms and legs writhing like snakes.  
 **HAA HAA**  
It wormed its way up the catwalk supports into the darkness above. Hass and Mrs Lalonde firing at the damned thing, but missing with every shot.  
HEE HEE  
The damned thing's haunting laughter echoed throughout the chamber as Mr Egbert clenched his fists in frustration and rage.  
hoo hoo  
The sound of warping metal announced that the thing had entered the air vents to escape this damned room.

Mr. Egbert and Hass looked over the railing into the ectobiological fluid vat. Only a few strands of long black hair floating up towards the surface announced the horrible contents within.

Hass shuddered with grief. His granddaughter...  
His flesh and blood due to paradox shenanigans...  
gone.

He collapsed to his knees and leaned against his musket and cried openly.

It may have been unmanly, but there were times that excused this for the mighty.

Mr. Egbert patted his uncle's shoulders and turned to look for Mrs. Lalonde.

She was on her knees as well. But unlike Hass, she had the body of her young ward to grieve over.

Tears ran down the beautiful woman's face and she stroked the blonde hair of her little girl. Her hand jerked back when she brushed up against the needles that were...that were protruding...oh god, her little girl was gone.

Mr. Egbert kneeled next to his love and cradled her as she shook with grief and rage. He hugged her and tried to comfort her.

But how could he? They had lost their children. Both their own and their new adoptees.

Hass had stood up and walked over to the two younger guardians. His grip on the musket was white with rage.

They would track down the puppet and destroy it.

It was the least they could do.

Mr. Egbert and Mrs. Lalonde looked up at the angry old man and agreed. There had to be a resolution to this.

 

They stalked the dark, twisting hallways of the asteroid. Searching for Lil Cal.

All they found was his haunting laughter and mockery.

Occasionally they'd see a flitting shadow at the periphery of their vision, but all they would find is the blasted remains of pipes and vents and walls after Lalonde and Harley would open fire with their powerful weapons.

They found that they were moving deeper and deeper into the core of the research station the trolls had fled to for safety.

Thick, foul dust covered everything. Undisturbed except for the rare squirming tracks left by the puppet as it led them somewhere deep in the dark.

Perhaps they had tread too deep.

But that didn't matter.

They had to stop the reign of terror.

Or die trying.

The hallway ended with a large, sealed vault door blocking their progress. Odd runes covered the door. Mrs Lalonde pulled a small computer from her pack and began to work her technological wizardry upon the Skaian technology. Mr Egbert and Hass Harley stood guard.

Nothing revealed itself.

Nothing but the mocking laughter as the tired angry woman worked her magic.  
HOO HOO  
The computer in Mrs Lalonde's hand beeped happily as she found the proper code to open the door.  
HEE HEE  
The three adults stood together as the vault opened.  
 **HAA HAA**  
And revealed their quarry waiting for them.

They stood in awe as they took in what they saw.

There before them was the body of the Demon.

The foul thing's corpse was down here. How? They had watched it rot before their eyes after the kids and the trolls teamed up after crossing the Scratch.

Why was it in the core of the asteroid?

And why was the puppet feeding upon it?

Lil Cal looked up at the three adults and smiled at them.

Green energy coursed over the puppet's body.

"I guess the gig is up."  
The puppet stood up straight and reached for the foul blade protruding for the corpse in front of it.  
"Pity, I was enjoying reaping my vengeance upon those fucking brats."  
No one could move as Lil Cal moved towards them.  
"I truly wish you could have been there to watch your wards weep in terror as I killed them."  
He shuddered in pleasure.  
"It was quite wonderful."

Cal cocked his head towards Mr Egbert.  
"I especially enjoyed killing your boy.  
He wept like a small girl as I ate his eyes before he died."  
Egbert's fists flexed. He wrenched a computer terminal from the wall within reach and threw it at the foul demon.

That broke whatever spell the puppet had over them.

The puppet moved to dodge the flying machinery only to find that Harley had it in his sights.

The musket blasted almost missed, but it shredded the puppet's legs.  
"Dammit!"  
Lil Cal started to pull himself to a nearby vent with his arms. He was still unnaturally quick.

But not fast enough.

Mrs Lalonde was waiting for him.

She placed her blaster between the puppet's shoulders and pulled the trigger.

Lil Cal screamed in rage as his head rolled away from its burning body.

"Damn you all you damned fuckers! I shall not be denied my venge-"

He didn't get to complete his hollow threats as Mr Egbert stomped on the puppet's head.

Bits of wood and plastic ricocheted around the room.

A ghostly green glow briefly filled the room and then faded away.

 

It was over.

The adults held each other and wept in grief and relief. Relief that this horrible nightmare was over. Grief over the loss of the innocent.

Mrs Lalonde wiped her eyes and told the two men that they should gather the bodies in the ectobiology chamber.

She left them to their grim task as she hunted through the station and found what she was looking for.

The shattered remains of the robot girl.

Mrs. Lalonde carefully removed the memory core that the girl's spirit was locked away in by the malice of the puppet that chose her as it's first target.

She met Mr. Egbert and Mr. Harley in the laboratory as they finished hauling in the final bodies.

Mrs. Lalonde had never tried this before. But this machinery worked miracles.

Maybe it had sixteen more left.

Lights flashed as the ectobiology machinery got to work.

The twelve vats that contained the fifteen bodies and one computer core filled with fluid and pulsed with energy.

The three adults watched in anticipation.

The machinery wound down and the vats opened up.

Mr. Egbert and Mrs. Lalonde held each other as they watched the sixteen bodies tumble out onto the floor.

They let out a sigh of relief as the first child twitched.

"Oh what the fuck happened?"  
Dave stood up and stretched.  
"What the hell are we doing in here?"  
"Uh, Dave."  
"What?"  
"Cover yourself."  
Dave looked down and realized that his third worst nightmare was coming true.  
Karkat had propped himself up, pointed at Dave's shame and started to laugh.  
Jade covered her eyes...and then realized that they were all in a similar situation and curled up to cover herself.  
Terezi appeared behind Dave.  
"Hmmm, 1 l1k3 wh4t 1 sm3ll h3r3."  
She giggled in Dave's ear as his whole body turned a lovely shade of red.

Hass Harley brought down a supply of blankets so everyone could cover themselves.

"Does anyone remember what the fuck happened last night?  
And how we all ended up in here? Nude?"  
Karkat scratched his head as he looked around.

Then he froze.

"What the flying fuck is this?  
Whuh?...who?...how?..."  
He pointed at the sixteenth person.  
"What in the w0rld is g0ing 0n?"

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a story between the beginning of the TerrorCal fics and this one, it just happens to be part of the next series Karaoke Night.


End file.
